


You’re not supposed to say that.

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [26]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: showing love by cleaning up their dirty tissues
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 33





	You’re not supposed to say that.

Aelin was sure she was dying, she had never been this sick before in her life. She could barely breath, everything was blocked up, except her nose which was running like a waterfall in spring. She was surrounded by tissues, mountains of them. The small bin she had brought over for beside the couch had overflowed hours ago but she couldn’t bring herself to get up and empty it.

Because she was dying. 

The front door of her apartment opened and Aelin sniffed, Rowan was finally home.

“Fireheart, you look terrible.” Aelin looked up and saw her boyfriend’s concerned face.

“I’m dying,” she croaked.

“I believe it,” he said.

Aelin blew her nose. “You’re not supposed to say that.”

Rowan started piling dishes in his hands, gathering the tissues up. “What am I supposed to say then?”

“You are supposed to say, despite your cracked lips and red nose and puffy eyes you are still very beautiful and I love you,” Aelin explained.

Rowan chuckled and crouched down, pushing her dirty hair away from her face. “Despite your cracked lips, your red nose and puffy eyes, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I love you Aelin.”

Aelin’s response were three violent sneezes, Rowan wasn’t quick enough to miss the first one.

“Sorry,” Aelin said as wiped her nose again.

“Okay, I’m cleaning up your tissues, washing my hands, and then I’ll get you some tea.” 


End file.
